Problem: Let $l,$ $m,$ and $n$ be real numbers, and let $A,$ $B,$ $C$ be points such that the midpoint of $\overline{BC}$ is $(l,0,0),$ the midpoint of $\overline{AC}$ is $(0,m,0),$ and the midpoint of $\overline{AB}$ is $(0,0,n).$  Find
\[\frac{AB^2 + AC^2 + BC^2}{l^2 + m^2 + n^2}.\]
Solution: Let $D = (l,0,0),$ $E = (0,m,0),$ and $F = (0,0,n).$  Then triangle $DEF$ is the medial triangle of triangle $ABC.$

[asy]
unitsize(0.5 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (9,0);
D = (B + C)/2;
E = (A + C)/2;
F = (A + B)/2;

draw(A--B--C--cycle);
draw(D--E--F--cycle);

label("$A$", A, N);
label("$B$", B, SW);
label("$C$", C, SE);
label("$D$", D, S);
label("$E$", E, NE);
label("$F$", F, NW);
[/asy]

Hence, $EF = \frac{BC}{2},$ so
\[BC^2 = 4EF^2 = 4m^2 + 4n^2.\]Similarly, $AC^2 = 4l^2 + 4n^2,$ and $AB^2 = 4l^2 + 4m^2,$ so
\[\frac{AB^2 + AC^2 + BC^2}{l^2 + m^2 + n^2} = \frac{(4l^2 + 4m^2) + (4l^2 + 4n^2) + (4m^2 + 4n^2)}{l^2 + m^2 + n^2} = \frac{8l^2 + 8m^2 + 8n^2}{l^2 + m^2 + n^2} = \boxed{8}.\]